Fight For The Right To Be Pregnant!
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: Piper and Paige are pregnant. Phoebe's just had a kid and everything is great with the Halliwells. But when someone comes after one of their babies, a battle erupts at Magic School. Can the Halliwells defeat evil again? With a little assistance they can..
1. The Entire thing :D

**Hey hey guys I'm back with another story…it's the holidays now so whenever I get really bored I'm just gonna make some charmed fan fics lmao Hey hey guys I'm back with another story…it's the holidays now so whenever I get really bored I'm just gonna make some charmed fan fics lmao! Ok so basically this one is after the Ultimate Battle or fight or whatever. Piper and Paige are pregnant. Piper is pregnant with Melinda obviously; Pheebs just gave birth to that kid that was played by Adair Tishler cause man that kid is adorable! I absolutely love her in Heroes! But yeah anyways, and Paige is pregnant with Henry Jnr cause he looked older then the twins in the finale of Charmed so yeah! Um…Piper is like 7 months pregnant, Phoebe's baby is like 4 months old and Paige just found out she's pregnant. So basically demons are attacking left right and centre, and the girls are getting pissed off cause they thought they were done with the whole demon fighting thing. Turns out, they are after one of the girl's unborn baby, who is a massive threat to the demon population. Who is it? Well you'll just find out now won't you! Um you guys know the drill, I don't own Charmed, I'm just a huge fan. Okay bye! And enjoy this recent tale in the lives of the Charmed Ones! Oh and P.S this story is all in one too cause what the heck separate Chapters are annoying. They're way too suspenseful so yeah!**

**Wyatt- 5 years old**

**Chris- 3 years old**

**Ladybug-4 months**

**_Chapter 1_**

**T****he Seer And The Demon**

"What do you foresee?" he said anxiously, scared at what the seer was about to say. Her eyes turned from white to brown again as she snapped back into reality.

"I foresee…a child…one who is a great threat to all of you…even me." She said, looking at the demon.

"Well! Who is it!?" he asked angrily. "I want to know so that I can kill the child before it is born!" he started pacing around his lair.

"Patience Xatar…you don't want to go barging in attacking _The Charmed Ones_ now do you?" she smirked at him as his jaw dropped to the floor.

"WHAT! THE CHARMED ONES! HOW CAN IT BE!" he shouted. He formed a fireball in his hand and hurled it at the wall. It cracked and a few rocks fell out.

"Well it's simple. I'm guessing they felt in the mood to, you know, get it on, and then supposedly one of their husbands…"

"SILENCE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT! DISGUSTING!" he shouted. His eyes flared red as he walked up to the seer and grabbed her by the throat.

"If you don't tell me which Charmed One it is, I will kill you." He said, a fireball forming in his hand the minute he said it.

"Even if I told you, do you honestly think you have the power to kill a Charmed One?" she said, suprisingly calm seeing as a man had a fireball ready to strike her. "For god's sake Xatar, they are the most powerful witches to exist!"

"WHICH CHARMED ONE IS IT!" he yelled choking her.

"I don't know! I only saw the child!" she coughed out. He choked her even harder.

"You're lying! Why would you want to protect the Charmed Ones?" he said. He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to seek the truth within her.

"Ah I see, you think they might be able to give you a normal life, like they almost did with your stupid sister, Kira?" He laughed as she gave him the biggest evils. "Now, are you going to tell me, or do you want to spend eternity in the Wastelands?" he said bringing the fireball up to her face. She inched away.

"It's the youngest one, Paige." She said.

"Impossible! Only Piper is pregnant! Unless… she is pregnant but doesn't know…" he let go of the seer and started pacing again. He looked at her. "I want you to gather all my men! We attack as soon as possible!" he went up to her and smacked her across the face.

"And if you ever lie to me again, I will make sure you do spend eternity in the Wastelands."

She gave him one last look and shimmered out.

**Haha see what I did? I thought you know, Piper had the whole, scariest baby ever thing in season 5 and 6 so I thought what the hay, Paige can have the glory this time. And plus I wanted to make it Paige so I could add some cute Piper-Paige, Henry-Paige moments. We never get enough of those. So yeah enjoy Chapter 2.**

**_Chapter 2_**

**The results**

_**  
**_"OH MY GOD! PIPER! PHOEBE!" Paige shouted looking down at the little stick that told her how much her life would now change.

"What! What's the results!" Piper shouted as she came running into the room with Phoebe and Leo hot at her heels. Paige laughed as she saw Piper come waddling into Paige's old room in the Manor with her big belly, Leo supporting her as she walked through.

"Don't laugh ok! It's not funny!" she said throwing evils at her.

"Sorry! That's gonna be me in a couple of months anyway…" she trailed off laughing at the astounded look on all of their faces.

"You guys, I'm Pregnant!" she shouted. Piper and Phoebe screamed and ran over to her, well, Piper _waddled _over to Paige. Piper gave Paige a hug while Phoebe was hugging her belly and talking to it. Leo came over and hugged Paige as well. Paige laughed and hugged them both back. She couldn't believe it! She was pregnant! There was little tiny life inside her…Oh Crap! She thought. How the hell am I gonna tell Henry?

"Your gonna be a mommy like me and Pheebs, Missy Paige!" Piper shouted, squeezing her even tighter.

"I won't be if you guys squeeze the life out of me!" she shouted and Piper and Leo backed off, but Phoebe was still clinging to Paige's stomach, still hugging it and saying weird things.

"Uh, Pheebs?"

"Little tiny cute cuddly little-yeah?"

"Can you get off me now?" Paige said looking down at her.

"Oh, um yeah sure I guess…" she slowly moved away and stopped hugging her. She wiped a tear away from her eye.

"How you gonna tell Henry?" Piper said, looking at her.

"Well…I don't exactly know…" she sat down on her old bed. She thought back to the first time she moved in here and found out she was a half whitelighter, half witch. Now, it was 6 years later, she was married and had a baby on the way! She sighed.

"I mean, I know Henry, he will be happy, but I'm pretty sure he will completely freak out as well."

"Well, you could take him out to dinner and then tell him, I mean that's what I did with Coop, but he pretty much already knew I was pregnant cause he could see how much I loved the fact that I was pregnant." Phoebe said smiling at her. Coop, Phoebe's husband, was a Cupid.

"Hmm, yeah I guess…"

"Don't worry, if Henry loves you as much as he says he does, he will see this as a blessing." Piper said looking up at Leo and smiling at him. He smiled back and bent down to kiss her. Wyatt, Piper and Leo's son, came running into the room out of nowhere.

"Mummy! Mummy! Chris swallowed a marble!"

"WHAT!" Piper got up and waddled out of the door with Leo hot at her heels. Phoebe laughed and looked at Paige. Her sister looked somewhere in between happiness and sorrow.

"What's wrong Paigey?" she said, sitting next to her.

"Nothing…I don't wanna bother you with my problems…"

"Well I have a job as an advice columnist so I deal with people's problems everyday." She said laughing.

"Yeah, but then what about little Ladybug huh?" Paige said, referring to Phoebe's recent child. The family had nicknamed her Ladybug 2 months after she was born. Two months later and the name had pretty much stuck with them.

"She's with Coop, they're going for a walk they will be just fine. So you know, spill!" she said slapping Paige lightly on the arm.  
"Ouch! Ok ok, it's just I don't think I will be able to handle being pregnant…"

"Come on Paige! You've dealt with demons for the past 6 years, now you're telling me you can't handle a little bump?"

"It's not that it's just that it's going to have powers right? Like Wyatt, and Chris did when they were in Piper's stomach? And now, with the baby in Piper's stomach now, we've seen it kick one demon's ass with some powers! And Ladybug too! She showed tremendous power against that demon that attacked last year!"

"Calm down lady. You will handle it ok?"

"No, I won't Phoebe, this kid could orb me all the way to Egypt and I won't be able to come back! I mean it's gonna be one hell of a powerful kid I mean it's got a mum who's a half whitelighter half witch! I'm just scared…"

"Don't be ok? Everything is gonna be just fine, We will all take the greatest care of you ok?" Phoebe said smiling at her and pushing a strand of hair away from her face. Paige smiled at her.

"Thanks Pheebs."

"You're sure as hell welcome."

Just as they looked up, Coop orbed in, the pink heart fading away as he appeared in solid form with baby Ladybug in his arms.

"Hello Mummy!" He said in a strange baby voice, grabbing Ladybug's arm and waving it at Phoebe. "We had the best time with Daddy!" Phoebe laughed and took Ladybug away from Coop's arms. She settled her on her hip.

"I'm sure you did."

Coop kissed Phoebe on the lips and kissed their baby on the head.

"Hey Paige."

"Hey Coop…" she trailed off and lay down on her old bed with a sigh. Coop sat down next to her.

"Naw, What's wrong Paige?"

"Well, for starters, I'm pregnant." She said getting up and pacing the room. Coop stood up, a surprised look on his face.  
"Really? Well congratulations!" he said, hugging her.

"Yeah I know. I'm excited about it, but I know it's gonna be a tough journey. But I'll manage."

"Yeah, course you will, you have a fighting spirit like Pheebs and Piper, you'll be fine, and you'll also be a great mom." He said smiling at her.

"Thanks Coop."

Piper and Leo came in the room with Chris in Leo's arms, Wyatt trailing behind them. Chris was crying like crazy and Piper had a marble in her hand.

"I told him not to swallow the marble mum! But he did it anyway! It's not my fault!" Wyatt said, tugging at Piper's maternity pants.

"I didn't say it was your fault Wyatt, but you shouldn't have been playing marble's around Chris okay? Don't play marbles with him anymore, or else he will swallow them again."

"Ok, mum I'm sorry." Wyatt said. He looked up at Leo. "Daddy, can you make Chris stop crying! He's annoying!" Wyatt said, putting his hands over his ears.

"I'm trying Wyatt, it's not working. If you don't like it then go in your room and shut the door!" Leo said to Wyatt.

"Fine then!" Wyatt said. "I'll be in my room if you need me." Blue-white orbs surrounded him as he orbed out.

"It's ok Chris, It's ok." Leo said, swaying him.

"Here."

Paige walked over and placed a pacifier in Chris's mouth. He stopped crying as his eyes starting to droop as Paige sung him a lullaby. When he was asleep, Paige stopped singing. Piper smiled at her.

"See? You're not even a mum yet and you're a natural!" she whispered, carefully taking Chris from Leo's hands and walked away, taking him up to his room. Paige smiled and looked at Phoebe.

"Told you, you'll do fine." Phoebe said as she walked off with ladybug still in her arms.

**Hehe that's a cute chapter. Imaginary Fiends in season 7 was my fav episode for that season so I added the thing where Wyatt from the future said that Chris swallowed a Marble when he was young. So yeah there you go. And Wyatt is fluent in English at the age of 5. I'm proud LMAO! Um yeah so enjoy Chapter 3 cause sexy man, or should I say, Henry will be in this Chapter. :D**

**_Chapter 3_**

**Three Ds, Demons, Depression and Da Baby!**

Paige sat down on the chair next to Piper in the living room. She was lying down in the couch with a tub of ice cream on her belly. She looked at Paige as she sat down at the end of the couch instead. Paige smiled at her with the spoon in her mouth, watching some soapie. It took Piper 2 minutes for her to notice that her now pregnant baby sister was looking at her.

"What you looking at? You're future self?" Piper cracked as she put the ice cream on the table and sat up. Paige helped her.

"Yeah I guess. I can't wait to do that though. Just get a bowl of ice cream and put it on my stomach and just eat it all." Paige said, laughing as she imagined herself doing exactly that.

"Yep, it's fun, trust me." Piper said looking at her. "You'll be a great mom Paige, I can tell."

"Why thank you." Paige said nodding her head at her. All of a sudden knocking was heard at the door.  
"Well I know exactly who that is." Paige said as she got up and went to the door. When she opened it, Henry came bursting through and picked her up off her feet.  
"There you are, my beautiful wife! I love you so much!" he said as he kissed her.

"HENRY PUT ME DOWN!" Paige managed to choke out from laughing so much. He put her down and hugged her, sweeping her off her feet again, twirling her in the air. He put her down and kissed her again. He let go of her and went into the living room.

"Hi Piper! Hi baby!" he said, hugging Piper and putting a hand on her belly.

"Um, hi Henry. Any reason why you're so ecstatic?" Piper asked looking at him weirdly.

"I just won 5,000 dollars!" he said beaming.  
"Well that's great!" Piper said. "Gongrats!"

Paige chose that moment to come in.  
"What's going on Henry? Are you under a spell?" she said, her eyes widening in fear.

"No, of course I'm not under a spell. Honey, I just won 5,000 dollars!" he said.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S GREAT!" she said running to him and kissing him. Piper looked from Paige and Henry, to the TV, then back again.

"Ok, that's just freaky." She said. The two people on the screen were kissing as well. "Ah, it's moments like these I wish my husband was here." Leo had gone out with Chris and Wyatt to get some take out for dinner. Piper grabbed the tub of ice cream and lay down on the couch again, scooping some ice cream into her mouth as she went.  
"Hey, what's all the shouting about?" Phoebe said as she entered the living room.

"Henry just won 5,000 dollars!" Paige squealed.

"Imagine it honey ok? Me and you, on a boat cruise, just the two of us, champagne, shrimp, everything you've ever wanted. Us two, alone watching the sunset. It will be amazing." Henry said looking at her and smiling. Paige had all of a sudden gone pale.  
"Right…just the two of us…" she put a hand on her stomach and put the other over her mouth.

"Oh my god, Paige are you okay?" Henry said, concerned as he put a hand on Paige's shoulder.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" she ran off. In the distance, retching sounds were heard.

"That's disgusting. Anyway, can't wait for the boat cruise!" Henry said, his eyes filled with excitement. Phoebe looked at him. He went to go to the bathroom, but Phoebe cut in.

"No I'll go and check on her. You stay here."

"Oh, um okay? Is everything alright?" He said looking at Phoebe suspiciously.

"Um…" she walked off. When she entered the bathroom she saw Paige on the floor, crying, black mascara and eyeliner running down her face.

"Naw, Hun, it's okay."

"No it's not! He's so excited about it only being us two and now 'us two' is an 'us three'!" she said, tears still pouring down her face. Phoebe sat next to her and hugged her.  
"Shush, everything's gonna be fine."

Henry came in, and sat down next to her.

"I know. Piper told me everything." He said, concern filling his eyes.  
"SHE DID WHAT!" Phoebe shouted.

"Yeah she told me that Paige is depressed." He looked at her, Paige looked up at his words, a confused expression on her face. Phoebe picked up the pace.

"Um, of course she is!" Phoebe said. Henry looked at her with a reassuring smile.

"I'm here for you baby, there's nothing to worry about." He said, hugging Paige and kissing her head lightly. She smiled. Phoebe smiled too. Henry and Paige were the perfect couple. They finally got out of the bathroom, Henry still with a supportive arm around Paige.

"You wanna tell me why your depressed honey?" he said looking at her.

"Um…"

"Come on, you can tell me! I have a friend who is a phyciatrist…"

"Oh my god, I can't take it anymore!" Paige said. "Henry I'm not depressed okay!"

"You aren't? Then what's wrong!" he said, anger flashing in his eyes.

"I'm-I'm…"

"What? What? What? What!" he said.

"I'm pregnant!" Paige shouted. She looked at Henry. He froze.

"WHAT!"

"I'm pregnant Henry." She looked at him. He stuttered a few words. Then he looked at Paige-and he smiled.

"You're pregnant! That's amazing! You're gonna be a mum! I'm gonna be a dad! Oh my God! You're pregnant!" he laughed and picked Paige up. He carried her in his arms and kissed her. "I love you so much!" Paige smiled.

"I love you too."

He put her down and bent down to her stomach.

"And I love you too little baby!" he said. He straightened up and kissed Paige. Just as they broke apart, Phoebe saw two demons there with fireballs in their hands.

"PAIGE! GET DOWN!"

Paige twirled and saw the demons just as the hurled the fireballs at her and Henry. She grabbed his arm and orbed him out just in time. They reappeared in a swirl of blue-white orbs.

"What the hell is going on!" Piper said, as she waddled into the room. She saw the two demons just as they hurled a fireball at her. Paige didn't even open her mouth to say Fireball when all of a sudden a bright blue shield appeared and the fireballs rebounded. It hit one of the demons. Piper flicked her wrists and the other demon blew up in a puff of flames. She smiled as she placed a hand on her massive belly.

"Good baby!" she said. It appeared that the baby, like Wyatt, had the ability to raise a shield when in danger. They had first seen this power back when a demon attacked them with Darklighter arrows. Piper was almost hit, but the baby put the shield up and Piper remained safe. Leo came through the door with Wyatt and Chris.  
"Ok, I got Chinese every…" he trailed off as he looked up. "What the hell happened here?" he said, looking at the scorch marks from where the demons were vanquished and the overturned chairs.  
"That's exactly what I would like to know." Piper said.

**Well that was a fun chapter to write lol. I just thought up of two more stories. I'm gonna make them too. See how much can happen during holidays LMAO! Well enjoy chapter 4 guys. **

**_Chapter 4_**

**Up There and Magic School**

"Piper, look out!"

Piper whirled around to see a fireball heading her way. She blew it up and flicked her wrists towards the demon that sent the fireball. He exploded in a burst of flames.

"Paige get the kids out of here!"

"Ok, Fireball!"

Piper saw Paige throw out her hand and saw the fireball disappear in a swirl of blue-white orbs, then come rebounding back to one of the demons. When the fireball hit him he burst into flames. She then grabbed Ladybug, Wyatt and Chris and orbed them out. Piper flicked her wrists towards another demon and he exploded in a burst of flames. There were 4 more demons left and when they saw that 3 of their crew were dead, they shimmered away.

"What the hell is going on here? That's the fourth round of demons to attack!" Piper said.

"Wait! That wasn't there before!" Phoebe said, looking at a strange lamp. Leo stepped cautiously towards it.

"Honey, maybe you should step back, that could be a…"

Piper didn't even finish her sentence when Leo was thrown back several feet. He smashed into the grandfather clock.

"LEO!"

Piper blew up the now fully formed demon and ran over to Leo.

"Oh my god, he's bleeding! Paige!"

Piper looked up to see a glimmer of blue-white light form into her younger half sister.

"What happened?"

"Less talking, more healing."

Paige bent down and put her hands over Leo's wound on his head. Her hands started to glow gold as Leo's wound was slowly starting to close. When it was gone, Paige's hands stopped glowing and she stood up. Leo slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"What happened?" he said, getting up.

"One word, Demon." Phoebe said.

"6 words; what the hell is going on?" Piper said. "I thought when we killed Christy, we earned the rights to a normal life."

"I dunno, but we better hit the Book Of Shadows, that'll give us the answers we're looking for."

One by one the sisters went up the stairs into the attic, Leo hot at their heels.

"Um, do you guys want me to go Up There and see if they know what's going on?" Paige said as they reached the attic.  
"Um yes please sweetie, thanks."

"No problemo."

Blue-white orbs formed and Paige was gone.

As Paige fully formed on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, she wondered if it was safe to be there while she was pregnant. _How the hell did Piper and Pheebs do this? _She thought.  
"Ok, some help down here, I kinda need to talk to you guys and I'm not appropriately dressed for Up There." She said, looking down at her outfit. She was wearing a sweater and some flexible pants. Five minutes went by, with Paige yelling at the sky.

"Why aren't you guys coming down for god's sake!" she yelled. "Well fine, I'm coming Up There then!"

She orbed with a huff. When she formed again, she found herself in a very cloudy place, with people in white robes everywhere. Their heads were glowing with their hoods up, and they were having conversations in weird clikity clakity language. Paige shuddered. She had only ever been here once before. Most of the time she asked for their help on the Golden Gate Bridge. She clicked her fingers. A Whitelighter robe appeared before her in a swirl of gold lights. She put it on, contemplating how ridiculous she must look. She put her hood on and found a weird glow surrounding her head. _Now that's just weird, but still cool. _She thought. She walked onwards, trying to find the Elders. She saw all the Whitelighters faces under their hoods when she wore the hood herself. _Wonder if I can speak the clikity clakity language. _She thought. She walked toward Kyle Brody, her ex boyfriend who she was now very good friends with.

"Kyle!" she said. She heard weird clakity noises when she said it. _Ha! Appears I can speak Whitelighter-ese. _She thought. He turned and saw her. He smiled and went up to her.

"Hey Paige, what's up?" he asked. She heard the clikity clakity, but still heard the English more clearly.

"Oh nothing, I was standing on the Golden Gate Bridge for like 5 minutes calling The Elders but they wouldn't answer me. So I decided to come up here." She said, the clikity language still in the background.

"Oh, that's weird. Come, we'll go and see what's going on."

They walked towards The Elders domain. Kyle walked through the door and held it open for Paige. She smiled at him as she walked through. When she looked up she saw two Elders she knew. Oden and Sandra. They turned toward her.

"Permission to remove hoods?" Kyle said, looking at Sandra.

"You are permitted." She said nodding toward him and Paige. Kyle removed his hood and Paige removed hers. She could see Kyle more clearly now, his black hair and blue eyes still as gorgeous as ever. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Paige turned toward Sandra and told her about the attacks. Sandra looked at her for about a minute. Then Oden burst out of nowhere.  
"You expect us to help you after what you've done, Charmed One?" he spat, looking at her evilly.

"Uh, excuse me! What exactly have I done?" she said, returning the evils.

"We allowed you to get married to a mortal Paige, but this is taking it a step too far!" he said, pacing around her.

"What is?" she said turning toward him.

"Paige, you mingled with a mortal. Now the results are unreversable. Your pregnant, are you not?" he said, seething.

"What! You're pregnant? That's great Paige!" said Kyle hugging her. Then he realised where they were and let her go.

"Yeah, I am, and I don't see what the big deal is. What am I not allowed to conceive now cause of your stupid rules?" she said angrily.

"No, of course not Paige, Oden is just overreacting about the whole thing." Said Sandra. "Don't worry about him. I heard your calls, but Oden refused to let me come to you. Don't worry he will get over it. And by the way, congratulations and best of luck."

"Why thank you." Said Paige smiling at Sandra. Oden looked between them and all of a sudden orbed out.

"Uh, don't worry about him. Anyway, I truly am sorry about the attacks Paige. We don't know anything about them. If we find anything though, I will send Kyle here to your house."

"Um, ok…" Paige said. Kyle smiled at her.

"Well I'm gonna go and tell Piper and Pheebs the bad news. Bye."

She orbed away in a swirl of blue-white orbs.

_Where the hell is Paige? _Piper thought. 3 more demon attacks had happened and Paige had been gone for 4 hours now. She looked at Coop, Leo, Phoebe and Henry. Coop had Ladybug in his arms and Leo had Chris in his. Phoebe and Henry were playing soldier with Wyatt on the floor. All of a sudden Blue-white orbs formed and Paige appeared, and, weirdly enough, she had a whitelighter robe on.

"Hey guys."

"Number 1, what are you wearing. And number 2, Where the hell have you been?" said Piper, looking at her angrily. "It's been 4 hours Paige."

"Wow! Really? It's only been 15 minutes Up There!" she said, surprised. "Okay, so, your answer to Question 1 is, I have to wear this when I actually do go Up There. I shouldn't be wearing it anymore though." She clicked her fingers and the robe disappeared, her sweater and flexible pants visible again. "Your answer to Question 2 is I have been Up There telling them about our little problem."

"Little? 3 more attacks happened while you were gone Paige!" cried Piper.

"Oh my god, is everyone okay?"

"Yes, or else I would've called you. Now what did they say?"

"Well, they've got nothing. Oden wouldn't help us because he doesn't agree with me being pregnant."

What! Why not?"

"I dunno, and I don't care, but they got nothing. All the Elders are happy about me being pregnant but Oden is just completely furious about it. Anyway, they don't have any leads, but as soon as they have some they are sending Kyle down here to tell us."

Piper looked at her incredulously.

"Excuse me, did you just say, Kyle?"

"Yeah, Kyle, my ex-boyfriend Kyle." Henry looked up.

"Your ex-boyfriend is a whitelighter?" he said, looking at her incredulously too.

"Yes, but, my ex-boyfriend is also a long story, one of which I'm so not going in to."

Paige said. He looked furious still.

"Come on babe! You know I love you and only you!" she said. She kissed him and sat down next to Phoebe.

"So what do we do about our demon problem?" Phoebe said.  
"I dunno, but just in case anymore attack, I think it's best if we keep the kids safe at magical school. Paige, can you orb them there? Also, I think Leo and Henry should go too."

"What! No!" Henry and Leo said in unison.

"I'm not leaving you here in danger Piper." Leo said.

"I'm not leaving you here alone with your ex-boyfriend Paige!" Henry said.

"Okay okay! You can stay!" Piper said. "Paige, go now!"

Paige put Chris and Ladybug into the two piece stroller and held out the other hand for Wyatt to hold. Once he grabbed hold of it, she orbed them all off to Magic School.

**Well that was a pretty hard Chapter, took me all day to write it. I'm hoping I can finish this before Sunday, it's Thursday night now. Well enjoy Chapter 5 and just so you know, this chapter is gonna be Mega exciting.**

_**Chapter 5**_

**Demons, Bloody Demons**

"Damn it!" said Xatar. "They've killed nearly every one of my men! How do I defeat them?" he said, looking at the Seer.

"Easy, man chill okay? Just attack Magic School. It's barriers have been let down anyway. Just go there with a couple of your dudes and dudettes to attack the place and see what happens."

"How do you know all this?" he said.

"Uh, I'm not called Seer for nothing, Xatar." She said smirking at his stupidity.

"Ok, I like it. Ronan! Jaztra! Come forth now!" All of a sudden, over 10,000 demons appeared.  
"My lord, these are all the people we gathered." Said Ronan.

"Good, good. Come! We attack at Magic School now!"

He laughed as all his men shimmered out.

"You, stay here!" he shouted at the Seer. He shimmered out; leaving her with a furious glare that didn't fade even after he was gone.

Paige dissipated from the Manor and appeared at the hall of Magic School. What she saw before her made her orb out again. She appeared in the Manor.

"What are you doing back with the kids?" Piper said.

"Demons are attacking Magic School!" Paige cried out.

"WHAT! HOW!" Phoebe said getting up.

"I don't know, but we have to help them Pheebs!" said Paige. "Come on!"

"Leo, Henry, Coop stay with the kids please. We will call Coop if you're needed."

Before they could protest, Piper grabbed a hold of Phoebe and Paige's hands. They orbed into Magic School, and when Piper saw what was happening, she grew scared. Demons were hurling fireballs at kids and teachers. Some kids were dead on the floor. Piper grew sick. She threw up her hands and killed as much demons as she could. As she looked to the side she saw Paige deflecting as much fireballs as she could and Phoebe using her martial arts against the demons.  
"ENOUGH!" she heard a voice say. A demon shimmered in.  
"Hello ladies. I'm here to request a battle, right here, at Magic School. You gather your people, I gather mine. My army is ready, I will give you 3 hours to find yours."

Paige looked at him. "What makes you think there is gonna be a battle?"

"Oh trust me, there will be if you don't want anymore kids to die." He said, he hurled a fireball at a kid. She ducked just in time.

"OKAY OKAY! You have your stupid battle. We will see you in 3 hours." Said Phoebe.

"Don't expect to win." He said with a laugh. He shimmered out and all the demons behind him followed suite. Paige ran over to a kid on the floor and tried to heal him, but the kid was already gone. Paige then ran over to another kid, tears running down her face, she tried to heal her too, but again to no avail. Piper and Phoebe cried as well as they watched their sister helplessly move from one kid to another, desperately trying to bring them back to life.  
"Coop!" Phoebe said shakily.

Coop, Henry and Leo appeared in a bright pink light, the heart fading away as they became solid. Leo looked at the demise of his kids. He was headmaster of Magic School and now, some of his kids were dead on the floor. He broke down, falling to his hands and knees. Henry went over to Paige, who was kneeling beside another kid, desperately trying to help the kid come back to a long life that was supposed to be ahead of him. She was trying to heal him, but Henry grabbed her hands and pulled her back.

"Paige, it's over ok? You can't help them." He said.

"NO! I have to save them! I have to! They don't deserve to die!" she screamed, tears pouring like rain down her face. She got up and looked around. The teachers were gathering the kids, tears falling down their face. One kid was next to his friend, who had been killed, he was crying so hard his shirt was soaked in tears. Paige went over to one kid who was crushed under an overturned table.

"Oh no! DUNCAN!" she ran forward. When she removed the table off of him, he had a gaping hole in his chest. He gagged for air as she span him around to face her. She put his head on her knees. Piper recognised him. He was the kid who brought Lady Godiva back to life with his powers.

"It's ok, you're gonna be fine…" Paige said. She put her hands over his wound, her hands glowing.

"It-it-it won't w-w-work." He managed to gasp out. He was right. Paige held her hands over his wound, but it still wasn't healing.

"Why isn't it working!" she said. She looked down at Duncan, but he was gone.

"NO! DUNCAN! DUNCAN!" Paige said, grabbing his body and shaking it.

"Come back, I can heal you, please come back…" Paige said, shaking with tears. Piper couldn't bare seeing her sister like this. Paige had cradled Duncan in her arms and was rocking back and forth, tears spilling down her face. Piper and Leo walked up to her.

"Paige, come on, we can't stay here. You're the only one who can go to the Elders and ask for help." Leo said. He put his hand on her shoulder. Henry came and crouched down next to her. She tried to get up, but her legs were shaking so badly that she couldn't even stand. She collapsed again, but Leo caught her in time. Henry grabbed her and hugged her, tears soaking his brown leather jacket. She pulled away from him. He looked down at her.

"What's wrong?"

"The Elders, they're calling me. I think they just noticed what's going on." Paige said.

"Ok, you should go to them. Ask them to gather everyone. Something tells me he's got the entire Underworld for this battle." Piper said. She walked over to Paige. Phoebe did as well. They both hugged her.

"You did the best you could honey…"

Paige looked at them and managed a smile.

"I have to go…"

She orbed out.

"Why the hell did you call on a battle? What the hell is the reason behind it? I mean, wasn't your whole reason for this stupid thing was to kill Paige and her baby?" said the seer. She was outraged. This man was obviously stupid.

"Yes, but now that we've got the Entire Underworld ready for the battle, when they gather their army, imagine it. The biggest battle in probably the history of all battles. While The Charmed Ones are distracted, I'll sneak up behind Paige and kill her. She's gonna be to busy getting revenge on all the demons who killed her ex-students. And in the process, her sister will be killed as well. It's a perfect plan."

"I guess…" she said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Stay here." He shimmered out. The Seer closed her eyes and looked into the future. She saw the battle at Magic School unfolding before her eyes. But it wasn't going in favour of the demons. All of them were dying. _How is that possible? _She thought. It then veered over to the left. And there she saw the Charmed Ones. But not all three of them. All _four _of them. _They got their sister, Prue. _She thought. They said a spell and Xatar was vanquished. She snapped back into reality.

"Well, what to do, what to do…" she said. She could tell Xatar about his demise that was mere hours away from him, but then again, if she didn't she would be free…but if she told him, she would be given rewards beyond her dreams.

"Hmmm…" she said. What was she? Stupid? Of course not! _I'm not telling him anything! He's the idiot who thinks he can take on the Charmed Ones!_ She said. She laughed as she thought of the freedom that was only mere hours away from her.

"Sandra!"

"Paige calm down. It's ok. All the Whitelighters are ready to fight. They are all coming to Magic School to help fight. I've sent some of them to get the Leprechauns and the Fairies. Ogres, Nymphs, you name it."

"But he's probably got the entire Underworld there! We need more people!"

"You have the students at Magic School that are left to help you. Teachers as well. All the Elders are coming down as well. But then again, we might need One more reinforcement."

"What do you mean?"

Sandra looked at her.

"You do know, that the Power Of Four will always be stronger then The Power Of Three?"

"Well yeah, we've only used it once, but that was with our evil counter parts. I don't think they're gonna be willing to help us out."

"No, I'm not talking about them Paige. I'm talking about _her_."

She clicked her fingers and gold lights appeared. Paige saw a woman appear with her back turned to them. She was dressed all in black and only her jet-black hair could be seen. She was talking to thin air for a few seconds. Then she seemed to realise no one was in front of her and turned around. Paige gasped. The girl's icy blue eyes looked back at her, and she smiled, perfect white teeth showing.

"Paige?" she said. She walked forward.

"Prue?" Paige said. She took a step forward until she was face to face with the sister she never knew. Prue looked at her for a second.

"You look exactly like mom." She said, smiling. Paige couldn't help it; she started crying all over again. But these weren't tears of sorrow; they were tears of happiness. Prue reached out and wiped the tears from her face. She then grabbed Paige and hugged her. Paige hugged her back, unsure how this could possibly be true.

"Your help is required, Prue." said Sandra.

"I know I've been watching." She said, letting go of Paige.

"Well if you're up to date, then Paige, you should orb her down to Magic School and make sure you guys figure out a plan."

"Ok."

"Oh and uh, make sure Phoebe and Piper don't freak out too much." Sandra said, winking at them.

"I won't." Paige said laughing. She grabbed Prue's hand and orbed them out.

Phoebe looked up when she saw the blue-white orbs.

"Finally! We've been waiting for…"

She trailed off as she saw Paige fully form. But she wasn't the only person that formed. She gasped.

"Prue?" she said. The woman laughed.

"The one and only!" she said. Phoebe turned to see Piper's expression. She seemed too shocked to even blink. She slowly walked forward and touched Prue's arm with her finger.

"Oh my god! You're real! It's really you!" she screamed.

"Well duh!" Prue said, laughing. Phoebe and Piper bounded forward and hugged the sister they had lost all those years ago. Paige moved over to the side, she didn't feel comfortable ruining the sister moment.

"Wait a minute, your pregnant Piper?" Prue said, pointing at Piper's massive belly.

"Yeah!" Piper said crying. Prue screamed and hugged her again. Just then Leo came into the room and saw Prue. He ran forward and hugged her. Then Coop and Henry came, looking at her with confusion.

"Who's she?" Coop said.

"This is Prue, my older sister who died fighting Shax. Prue, this is my husband who is a cupid, Coop." Phoebe said. "Coop, Prue, Prue, Coop." She said again, pointing to them as she said it.

"Hi nice to meet you." Coop said, hugging her. Henry dashed out again and came back in a minute later with Chris, Wyatt and Ladybug.

"Um, Prue, that's my husband Henry." Paige said. They both hugged and Prue stared at the kids. She looked at Henry and Paige.

"How long you two been married for?" she said.

"About a year. Why?" Paige said. Prue's eyes widened.

"You had kids before you were married?" she said. Piper laughed.

"No, no, no! These two are mine. This is Wyatt," she said, pointing to the blonde hair, blue eyed cutie. He waved at her and said, "Hi Auntie Prue." She laughed and picked him up, tears running down her face.

"This is Chris." Piper said. She lifted him up just as Prue put Wyatt down. Piper gave Chris to Prue and she kissed him on the head smiling and laughing. She looked at Piper and Leo.  
"You did an amazing job, they are absolutely adorable."

"Well, it all comes from Leo's side of the family." Piper said, looking at him.  
"No way, it all comes from the Halliwell line." He said, smiling.

"OKAY! And this is mine and Coop's child, Little Miss Ladybug." Phoebe said, smiling as she picked up her 4-month-old child. She gave her to Prue, and Prue gasped. _Ladybug looks exactly like Prue. _Paige thought. _Same icy blue eyes and same jet black hair. _

"Yeah, and uh, I got one on the way." Paige said, pointing at her belly. Henry smiled and looked down at her stomach. Prue gasped again.  
"You're pregnant too? But you're not even showing!" she said.

"Yeah, actually I just found out today that I'm pregnant, so yeah." Paige said, laughing. Prue screamed again and hugged her. Paige smiled. She felt at home.

"Okay, so now that we have the meeting and greeting over and done with, how about we get on with the plan we need to come up with?" Phoebe said.

"All the Elders and Whitelighters are coming down to help us. They've gone to gather up the Nymphs, Fairies, Ogres, Leprechauns, you name it, they're getting it."

"Awesome, that's good, should be enough. We've only got half an hour left, so they better start shaking their Pom Poms." Piper said.

"And with the Power Of Four, we should be able to kick a lot of demon ass." Phoebe said laughing. "Just like the good ol' times." She said, looking at Prue. Prue smiled and put her arm around Paige. "And the good new times." She said.

"Okay, we need a safe place to put the kids. Um, any suggestions?" Piper said.

"Um, as much as I hate to say this, I think me and Henry should go back to the Manor and stay with the kids." Leo said.

"But, you can defend yourself Leo, maybe Henry should just go." Prue said. Piper bit her lip. "Oh, yeah, you don't know. Um, well, Leo isn't exactly a Whitelighter anymore, Prue. He, uh, Fell From Grace." Prue gasped.  
"But, why?"

"Uh, it's a long story, but uh, he's human now, he doesn't have any powers, so um, yeah." Piper said. Leo looked crestfallen. He hated it everytime somebody mentioned his rocky road to becoming a human again.

"Oh, okay, well then you and Henry should go." Prue said.

"I'll orb them." Paige grabbed the two piece stroller with Chris and Ladybug inside. Leo picked Wyatt up and touched Paige's arm with the other hand. Paige grabbed a hold of Henry's hand and orbed them all out.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." Piper said.

**Okay finally that chapter is over and done with. I think I made it a bit too long, oh well. Um yeah so hope you enjoyed it. I thought I'd add Prue in it and make it a nice story. I hate the stories where Prue hates Paige, or Paige hates Prue, and when Prue comes back, Phoebe and Piper turn on Paige, so I made it a nice family story. Ok so um enjoy the next chapter.**

_**Chapter 6**_

**Let the Flames Begin (this chapter is named after one of my favourite Paramore songs.)**

Billie walked through the halls of Magic School. She was scared. Sure, she helped the Charmed Ones get their life back in order by killing her sister, but she had betrayed them before that. She never exactly was sure they ever forgave her for it. The Elders had come to her at her apartment to tell her she was needed in some Big Battle at Magic School. She didn't like the sound of it, but decided to help. Magic was a part of her and she wasn't going to bail on the people who needed her. She walked through the doors and saw Piper, Phoebe, Paige and someone else she didn't know there. She sighed and walked forward.

"We need more power. I don't think it's gonna be enough to take on the entire Underworld."

"Um, maybe I can be of some assist." Billie said. Phoebe, Piper, Paige and the woman turned around. Phoebe gasped.

"Billie? What the hell are you doing here?" she said, and surprisingly, she hugged her. Piper and Paige joined in the group hug too.

"Um, the Elders came to me at my apartment, told me some big battle was happening and that they needed my help, so yeah, I decided to come and help." She said. She looked at the girl with jet-black hair and icy blue eyes. She was almost scary, except for the fact that she was smiling.

"Oh yeah, Billie this is our older sister, Prue. The one that was murdered by Shax 6 years ago. We told you about her I think." Piper said. Billie thought back.

"Oh yeah, you did. Well it's nice to meet you." She said, shaking hands with Prue.

"So we got a plan?" asked Billie.

"Yeah, kill as many demons as we can." Piper said.

All of a sudden, a million bursts of blue-white orbs appeared, blinding Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Billie. They covered their eyes. Then, a whole bunch of rainbows popped up as well, and about 5,000 Leprechauns and Whitelighters appeared. Then came the fairies, Nymphs and the Ogres.

"This is all we've been able to recruit. We are sorry." Said one Whitelighter.

"Sorry? Are you kidding me? You did an amazing job!" Piper said, she seemed aghast. Then, another burst of light appeared and the Elders appeared in their robes.  
"It is time." One of them said. The teachers and students of Magic School popped out from one room.

"We are ready!" one of the teachers said.

"Piper, I'm getting a call from Leo, something's up." Paige said.

"Go quick." Piper said. A burst of light and her half sister was gone.

Paige rematerialised in the Attic of the Manor. Leo and Henry were standing there.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"We wanna fight." Leo said. "I got Darryl and Sheila to watch the kids. I saw them when I went outside for some air. They are back in town for the week and I asked them if they could take care of the kids. I told them everything and they're glad to take the kids for as long as we need them to. So you know, pop us over there will you?" Leo said.

"Piper's gonna kill me." Paige said. She grabbed Leo and Henry's arms and orbed them back to Magic School.

Phoebe grew worried. Coop had gone to get all the Cupids for the battle but he still hadn't come yet. Just as she was thinking of him, he appeared in a bright pink light, the heart fading as it always did when he became solid. Then about a million little bright lights appeared behind him, and about 5,000 cupids appeared, ready to fight as well.

"We're here." Coop said. "And we're ready."

Everyone aligned themselves and waited for the clock to strike 12. _Why does everything bad have to happen at midnight?_ Phoebe thought. 5 seconds, 4 seconds, 3 seconds, 2 seconds, 1 second…

Shimmers and flames appeared and about 50,000 demons appeared. Phoebe gasped. They only had 30,000 among their ranks. 20,000 demons outnumbered them.

"I see you have chosen to die. Very well." Said the demon they had seen before, Xatar.

"The only people that will be dying tonight is you." Paige said. Phoebe winced. She had completely forgotten that Piper and Paige were pregnant. _They can't fight when they're pregnant. They can cause some serious harm to the babies._ She thought. Piper looked at her and smiled, as if she had read Phoebe's mind she said, "Don't worry, we'll be fine." She looked at the demon. "Well, we gotta start this battle somehow, so why not start it like this?" she said. She flicked her hands at one demon and he burst into flames.

_Great, only 49,999 demons left. _Piper thought. Then a burst of fireballs appeared, but a bright blue shield deflected them all. Prue, Paige and Phoebe had grabbed a hold of Piper and helped the baby using the Power Of Four to help shield everyone. Then the ogres rushed forward and bounded upon the demons, the fairies and the nymphs not far behind. Then the Whitelighters and Leprechauns came forward, followed by the Cupids, including Coop. Piper had already started fighting with one demon. He was chucking fireball after fireball at her, but the baby kept deflecting them with its shield. Piper laughed as she flicked her wrists. The demon burst into flames and died.

Paige turned to see Phoebe fighting with one demon. He chucked a fireball at her but she levitated above it and flipped. She then kicked him across the face and stole one of his Sais and stabbed him with it. He burst into flames. Phoebe picked up the Sai he left behind and barged forward, killing as much demons as she could, stabbing left, right, centre and even behind. Paige then saw Billie using her telekinesis to make fireballs and swords hit demons. One demon came up behind her with a sword, but she seemed to notice and flipped behind him, grabbing a demons athame as she went and stabbing him. Paige then saw Prue, flinging her arm and sending a demon right through a metal pole. Paige saw a demon chuck a fireball at her.

"FIREBALL!" Paige screamed. It came bounding into her hand in a swirl of blue-white lights and she veered it back toward the demon that sent it. Prue smiled at her and joined her. Prue sent a pole soaring toward one demon with a fling of her arm.

"Demons!" Paige yelled. About 7 demons went into the line where the pole was heading, it staked all eight demons and all of them burst into flames. Prue gave Paige a Hi-5 before heading back into the battle, Paige hot at her heels.

_I've never seen teamwork like that. _Piper thought. She flicked her wrists at a demon and killed him. She saw Leo with a gun that Henry had stolen from The Office. He was shooting as much demons as he could, and in the process, he killed about ten of them, dodging fireballs as he went. Henry was doing the exact same she saw as well. She then saw Coop using his ring to strangle demons and also make them kill their friends.

Phoebe grew proud of her husband as she saw him using his powers against the demons. She never knew he had power like that. He used her new Sais to kill 2 more demons who were sneaking up behind her. The Elders, she saw, were throwing electricity everywhere, killing any demon in their sight. Whitelighter were orbing all over the place, avoiding fireballs and killing demons at the same time. She saw Kyle, Paige's ex boyfriend, orb all over the place, confusing one demon. He laughed as he deflected the fireball the demon has sent back toward him.

Xatar skinned the place, trying to find Paige. _Where could she be? _He thought. He turned around and killed a Nymph who was harassing his friend. He then saw a Cupid who was being a pain in the butt for another friend of his. He sent a fireball hurling toward the Cupid. It hit him and he collapsed on the floor, screaming in pain. Xatar intended on finishing him off, but he saw a Charmed One scream his name and come running forward. He carefully shimmered away.

"COOP!" Phoebe screamed. She had seen the demon send a fireball at him. He had collapsed on the floor. She barged ahead of everyone and went toward him. Coop was barely breathing. She grabbed his head and put it on her knees, crying. He opened his eyes and touched her face.

"You're gonna be okay honey, I promise." Phoebe said, crying still. She screamed out the name of the only person she knew that could help her in this situation.

"PAIGE!"

**Wow, I never knew I had it in me. Well enjoy the next Chapter. Will Coop die or not?**

_**Chapter 7**_

**Saving Pregnant Paige**

Paige and Prue were fighting a demon together when she all of a sudden felt a pain in her heart like no other she had ever felt before. She collapsed. She couldn't breathe; the sorrow was killing her. She found herself crying even though she didn't know what was happening. She realised the only way she could feel this pain was if one of her charges were feeling it. Phoebe and Piper were here charges, and only a sister could feel this much pain. One of them was hurt, not physically, but emotionally. She heard someone scream her name so hard inside her head, she felt as if it would split in two. She realised whose voice it was. It was Phoebe's. Prue knelt beside her.

"Are you okay honey?" she said.

"It's Phoebe! Something's wrong!" Paige managed to gasp out. Prue paled.  
"Go to her. Quick!"

"I'll be back."

She orbed out the minute she finished her sentence.

Paige rematerialised and saw Coop in Phoebe's arms on the floor. Her heart dropped a mile a minute. He wasn't breathing. Phoebe was crying so much, Paige could feel every tear as if it was raining on her. She knelt down beside Coop and put her hands over him. Her hands started glowing gold as she started to heal Coop. Phoebe stopped crying as the glow from Paige's hands illuminated her face. The battle continued around them, but right at that moment, all Paige cared about was healing Coop. His shirt dried off as his wound closed. He gasped for air as he opened his eyes. Phoebe laughed and hugged him.

"I thought you were gone! I was so scared! OH THANK GOD!" she screamed. She let him go and kissed him. When she stopped he smiled and said thank you to Paige. He got up and continued fighting. Phoebe smiled at Paige and grabbed her newly acquired Sais, killing demons yet again. Paige tried sensing where Prue was, but all of a sudden, a demon grabbed her from behind and shimmered out with her.

Piper flicked her wrists everywhere, not caring what she hit, as long as they were demons. She saw Leo come up to her. He had a gash across his cheek, a cut lip and a bruise forming on his forehead. Then Henry came, looking way more beaten up then Leo did. Prue followed without one scratch on her. Then Billie came limping toward them, her nose bleeding, followed by Phoebe and Coop. Coop was fine, but Phoebe was not. She had tiny scratched all over her face, and her shirt was torn.

"You guys look horrible." Piper said. Prue looked worried.

"Where's Paige?" Piper asked.

"That's the thing, she said she would be back once she saw what was wrong with Phoebe and Coop, but she never did." Prue said, looking anxious.

"Coop was hurt, she healed him." Phoebe said.

"She said she would come back, Phoebe, but she didn't. What if something happened to her?" Prue said.

"Then it's all my fault, I didn't even stay with her, I just went barging forward." Phoebe said, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Come on guys! Maybe she's totally fine! She could just still be in the battle." Piper said.

"But what if she isn't?" Henry said. He looked furious, but also scared.

"Well then… I dunno." Piper said.

"Do you know, Paige, what kind of danger is inside you?" said Xatar. Paige was strapped to a chair by ropes; her feet and arms getting numb as the ropes cut off her blood circulation. She couldn't speak back either. She would've, with a snappy retort as well, if the cloth wasn't gagging her. She tried to reach out to Phoebe, Piper or Prue mentally, but it wasn't working.

"No, of course you don't. That baby, teamed up with Wyatt, is one of the most powerful witches to exist. After all, it's mom is a half whitelighter-half witch." He said. He stroked Paige's hair back and she inched away. He laughed.

"Your baby will be the end of demons. It will kill every single one of us." He said. Paige couldn't help but feel proud, even in her current situation.

"But then I thought, why not kill the baby. And it's magical momma too?" he said. He went into a dark corner and pulled out a Darklighter crossbow. Paige flinched. Darklighter arrows were fatal to her, poisonous.

"Fear, do I detect? You should be afraid Paige. No one can hear you in this room. And after all the suffering you have put demons through, I want to make sure you suffer as well! I'm going to kill that child of yours before it kills anybody else!" he said. He pulled the trigger.

Phoebe was all of a sudden rocked by a vision.

_Paige held and gagged on a seat. The demon, Xatar grabbing a crossbow. "Fear, do I detect? You should be afraid Paige. No one can hear you in this room. And after all the suffering you have put demons through, I want to make sure you suffer as well! I'm going to kill that child of yours before it kills anybody else!" he pulled the trigger and it struck Paige. She screamed through the gag as the arrow hit her stomach. The baby had no chance of surviving that. Paige slowly closed her eyes as she too faded away. _

Phoebe gasped for air as the vision ended.

"Piper! The demon wants Paige's baby killed! We have to get to her! Quickly!" Phoebe ran forward with Piper running as fast as she could with her big belly, followed by Leo, Henry, Coop, Billie and Prue. Phoebe opened every door of every room, looking for Paige. Then she felt it. Piper, Phoebe and Prue had all grabbed their stomachs, and, to their surprise, so had Henry. They had all felt Paige's pain as the Darklighter arrow struck her. Phoebe, Prue and Piper got over it, but Henry was still crouching in pain. He screamed and fell to his knees.

"PAIGE!" he screamed. Phoebe helped him up.

"Henry, what's wrong?"

"I can feel her pain, it's so big. We have to help her." He gasped out. He got up and kept running. They all followed suite. Henry kept walking, then he collapsed in pain again.

"She's through that door!" he gasped. Phoebe kicked the door down. Paige's head had drooped and the demon Xatar was laughing.

"Naw, poor Paige is dead. Catch me if you can." He shimmered out. Phoebe ran forward and loosened Paige's gag. Piper and Prue went behind her and took off the rope binding her hands and feet. Henry walked through and fell on his hands and knees crying.

"We have to get her to an Elder." Piper said. Henry picked her up and Coop orbed them all down to where the battle was. The Elder, Sandra, had seen Paige limp in Henry's arms, killed one last demon and ran forward. They placed Paige on the table. Sandra started healing her, but stopped.

"What? What's wrong?" Piper said.

"I'm sorry, but we only have enough power to bring either Paige or the baby back."

Sandra said. Piper, Phoebe, Prue, Billie, Coop and Leo all looked at Henry. They all knew it was up to him.

**My friends! We are finally reaching the end of this long tale! Finally! And I finished it before Sunday Night! Woo im proud! Okay enjoy the last chapter!**

_**Chapter 8**_

"Well, I choose…"

"Wait! There is one way we could save both of them." Sandra said.

"Keep talking lady!" Piper said.

"As you all know, healing is triggered by love. If all of you, Leo, Coop, Billie, Henry, Prue, Piper and Phoebe, put your hands over the other persons you could heal her. You know how teams put their hands together before a basketball match or something?"

"You watch Basketball?" Piper said.

"Piper, not exactly the point here!" Prue shouted.

"Right sorry."

"But, yes, as I was saying, if you did that, and put all the love you feel for Paige, it should be enough to trigger my healing power and heal both Paige and the baby." Said Sandra.

"Well, let's get cracking." Piper put her hand first. Then Prue, then Phoebe, then Billie, then Leo, then Coop and lastly Henry.

Piper thought about the first time she meet Paige. She was independent, defiant, and would never back down without a fight. Piper didn't except Paige into the family at first, because Paige reminded her so much of Prue. But as weeks went by and Paige continuously saved the day along with her half sisters, Piper grew to love her. Paige had played a very important role in Piper's life. Piper loved Paige more then anything, but she never really showed Paige that. She started to cry as she remember the day she had become a fury because she was upset at Prue for leaving her. Paige had saved Piper, and now, Piper had every intention to save Paige and her little child.

Prue thought about how much it killed her sisters when she had died. She had watch them for Up Above, and saw how much pain they had gone through. But Paige had helped them through it. She was the only reason the Power Of Three was still alive and active. Prue could never really thank Paige enough for everything she had done. Prue loved her and wanted to save her…and that was exactly what she was about to do.

Phoebe thought to the day of Prue's funeral. Paige had gone up to her and gave her condolences. Then Phoebe had been gripped by a vision showing Paige being killed by the same demon that killed Prue. Phoebe had gone out of her way to save her, without even knowing that she was her sister. But what Phoebe hadn't told anyone else, not even Paige, was that part of her loved Paige even before she knew she was her half sister. Paige was the younger sister Phoebe had never had, and she loved her more then anything in this world, and if she had to show that in order to save her, it was exactly what she was gonna do.

Billie remembered back when she had fought her first demon. Paige had been in trouble but Billie didn't even notice her, she was way too excited. Paige was the first Charmed One Billie met. Billie knew Paige had grown to love her in the first couple of weeks, because Paige had told her so. But what Paige didn't know was that eventually, Billie had grown to love Paige back. Paige had taught Billie everything she knew, and went out of her way to do so. Billie had given a little and Paige had given everything back. Now it was Billie's turn to show Paige the respect and love she had for her.

Leo had connected with Paige instantly. She was his charge and Leo loved all his charges. Paige had always gone to Leo for advice about being a Whitelighter, a witch, and sometimes, went to him about her emotional problems. Leo had always been there for Paige and Paige had always been there for Leo. Leo loved Paige, not as a whitelighter, but as a friend and as a sister. He put as much love as he could into the void; he would do whatever it took to save Paige and her kid.

Coop hadn't really known Paige that long, but he still loved her. She was there for him when he wasn't sure how to be a father, and she was there for him when he wasn't sure how to change Ladybug's diaper. Paige had helped Coop a lot and he thanked her for that, and grew to love her because of it. Hell, he was a cupid for god's sake. He knew what love was, and he definitely loved Paige. She was an amazing person and he didn't want her leaving anytime soon. He concentrated on Paige and all the moments he had with her, and put them all into the void.

Henry couldn't even put into words how much he loved Paige. He could write an entire book and it still wouldn't be enough. He couldn't even describe the first time he met her. She was beautiful, radiant, and one of the only girls he noticed. His love for Paige was something he had never felt before. When she had told him she was a witch, he was a bit freaked out at first, but it was then on that day and hour, he realised he loved Paige, because he didn't care that she was a witch, all he cared about was that she be the woman he would spend the rest of his life with. He had many memories with Paige, and he loved all of them. He loved her so much, that he felt as if every ounce of his body should go into the void, because every ounce of him loved her. But instead, he put in three simple words: I love you.

Sandra looked down as she saw an enormous glow of gold appear above her hand.  
"It's working!" she said. All of them snapped their eyes open and saw the massive glow of gold. They were amazed. So was Sandra.

"A lot of love has been put into that void." She said. Paige's wound started to close and the blood started drying of her shirt. When she was fully healed, the glowing gold soared into Piper, Phoebe, Prue, Billie, Leo, Coop and Henry. They all looked down at Paige as she opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and looked around.

"What the hell is going on?" she said. Prue, Piper and Phoebe all squealed and hugged Paige.

"Thank god your ok! We're so happy! We love you so much!" they all said. Paige laughed. She got up of the table and hugged Billie, thanking her for saving her. She did the same with Leo and Coop. Then she reached Henry.

"Your love, was the one I could feel the most." She said. She started crying.

"I finally realise how much you love me Henry. And now, I think I should show you how much I love you…"

She closed her eyes and began the spell:

_Open my own heart to Henry_

_So he may see thy true loves entry_

_Bring forth the passion of love's fire_

_That he may feel my true desire_

Something gold came out from Paige's chest and circled above Henry's head. It went inside him and he almost collapsed. He felt how much Paige loved him, and boy, she loved him a lot! He couldn't even breathe. Her love for him was unbreakable, and he loved that fact. All of a sudden the gold light broke away from him and entered Paige again. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I love you Henry." She said.

"I love you too Paige." He said back. She grabbed him and kissed him, not breaking apart from him until a fireball went swooshing above her head.

"Okay, forgot about the battle. What do we do?" Paige asked.

"I have a spell." Prue said. "But we need the Power of Five." She smiled. Phoebe, Piper and Paige smiled as well as they understood what Prue meant. They all looked at Billie. She looked up. "Me?" she said, pointing at herself. "No, I don't think so, we aren't related it probably won't work."

"It doesn't matter come here."

They all joined hands and chanted:

_Protect the walls of Magic School _

_From all these demons who are fools _

_Take them away from these havenly place_

_Vanquish them to be erased_

All the demons caught fire and were vanquished. Then, Xatar appeared, furious. Billie crept away as the Power Of Four chanted:

_Demon who has threatened thee_

_Leave us now so mote it be_

_Since heaven cannot be your place_

_We vanquish you to be erased_

Xatar caught on fire and was vanquished. Then a seer appeared.

"Thank you, so freaking much. I hated that asswhole so badly…"

Then, her robes vanished and were replaced with jeans and a shirt. She shimmered off with a cherry wave. Sandra looked up and told them she had to take Prue away. Prue smiled at them all.

"Don't worry. This isn't the last time. We will be together again." She smiled at them all as she faded in a swirl of gold lights.

**_THE END_**

**Well that was fun, it's finally done! WOO! Well anyways I'm off to right another fan fic… if u didn't like the ending for this please do tell. Then I can make my future fan fics better. Okay bye bye! And hope u enjoyed it!**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N **

**Hey guys! I got a Q and A going on right now! So if you've got any questions for me, ask, and I shall deliver! Btw, won't take any harsh ones, they'll make me sad :(**

**Answers to the questions will be posted on my profile**

**Bye!**

**ImScreamingILoveYouSo**


End file.
